


Darkness and Light

by the_black_rose



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, F/M, Heero seduces his pretty little maid, Lemon, PWP, Smut, naughty Heero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_rose/pseuds/the_black_rose
Summary: Written in 2002, but recently edited (a bit). A mostly PWP lemon.Heero is the mysterious lord of a manor who wishes to enjoy his pretty little maid, Relena. But, he may have gotten more than he bargained for...A dozen girls had worn the uniform before her, but none set his imagination racing the way she did. The ruffled skirt reached just below her knees, but it rose higher when she strained on tiptoe to dust the very top of the painted shutters.The dark-colored blouse looked just a hair too small, the way it pulled low, revealing the valley between her breasts. Exertion had caused her to grow warm enough to stick a few strands of her honey-colored hair to her chest.She'd only been cleaning for a few weeks, and yet whenever she was in the room, he found himself wanting to-
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Darkness and Light

**Darkness and Light**  
By the Black Rose   
  
Rated R/NC-17 for lemon content. 

* * *

Heero lit the final candle settled in the silver candelabra. The lord of the manor watched the flame spark above the wick. Flickering shadows leapt along the fabric-covered walls, their tongues joining in a suggestive dance before parting, only to wrap phantom arms around their lovers once more. 

It reminded him of why he waited. Patiently. For the pretty little maid to come to him.   
  
And she would. He was certain of it.... 

_For a moment, he saw hesitation part her lips, but then her petite pink tongue darted out to lick it away._ _“As my lord wishes.”_

He didn't know her reasons, but they didn't really matter. Perhaps she thought he'd marry her and rescue her from her poor little house and her poor little life; make her a duchess or a queen from the raggedy beginnings she must own, being a pretty little maid. 

And he wouldn't tell her any different. Better to let the naive thing believe her fairy tales if that would bring her to his bed this night.

He glanced briefly at his appearance in the mirror. His dark hair was mussed after a long day, but his dark blue eyes didn't hold the glint of fatigue that had been plaguing him recently. His jaw was still smooth from his shave earlier that afternoon. He'd removed his coat, vest, tie and shoes, but still wore his round collared shirt - without the collar and the top two buttons undone.

His mind drifted back to the first time....  
  
  
_A dozen girls had worn the uniform before her, but none set his imagination racing the way she did. The ruffled skirt reached just below her knees, but it rose higher when she strained on tiptoe to dust the very top of the painted shutters._

_The dark-colored blouse looked just a hair too small, the way it pulled low, revealing the valley between her breasts. Exertion had caused her to grow warm enough to stick a few strands of her honey-colored hair to her chest._

_She'd only been cleaning for a few weeks, and yet whenever she was in the room, he found himself wanting to-_   
  
_"Would you mind if I opened them and let in a bit of light? It's a beautiful day…" She reached with long, slender fingers to swing one side of the shutters open._   
  
_She was nearer... His feet had drawn him in her direction._ _Heero_ _stopped just a few steps away, one hand tucked into his morning jacket pocket. "Close it."_   
  
_She turned to face him, her light eyebrows forming a small frown over those bright blue eyes. "But the day is so pretty and the air so clean. Wouldn't you like-"_   
  
_"No." He leaned_ _closer, and caught the scent of rose water rising off her skin._

 _"_ _I prefer the dark."_

  
  
And so had begun the first of many arguments. He always kept the shutters closed, and the room bathed in darkness. She, for some reason, had decided to take it upon herself to change that. And kept trying to open them; to shed a bit of light in the room "for his own good". 

No one else would have had a job the next day, but for some reason, he found it amusing to listen to her naive ideas. 

  
  
_"Man was not meant to cower in the shadows." Her voice sounded breathy as she dusted his desk and cabinets. Her feather duster swiped long strokes along the edges of the furniture. "He was given dominion over all the earth."_   
  
_Heero looked up. He slapped the contract he had been reviewing against the arm of his chair. "I do not cower."_

_She gasped and froze. The pretty little maid raised her eyes from her work to meet his gaze. Blood flushed her cheeks and turned the cream-colored skin of her neck and décolletage a pleasing shade of pink._

_He stood from his chair and stalked across the room. "You should watch your tongue, I am master here."_   
  
_"Yes, my lord." She bowed her head and gave a slight curtsy. "But I do not understand why you despise the light. The others..."_   
  
_"What do the others say?"_   
  
_Her head snapped up and she took a step back. "They say silly things like you are a vampire."_   
  
_Servants were most amusing. "A vampire?" She was most amusing. He watched her take another step away. When he wanted her closer..._  
  
_"Yes, as I said, silly things." She shook her head and looked away. Her voice was softer when she spoke: "I've also heard people say that you are crazy."_   
  
_He laughed and stepped around the large oak desk that was separating them. "And you don't believe them?" He leaned near. Today, she smelled of raspberries, and her hair somehow shone without the need for light. The urge to touch it grasped his hand and pulled it from his jacket pocket._ _He took another step closer._  
  
_"No." Her voice was a whisper._   
  
_"And why is that?" He reached out and ran aching fingers through loose, golden waves. It was so soft, it felt like down. He raised it to his cheek._   
  
_Her voice was hushed. "Because I don't believe in vampires."_   
  
_Was he mistaken, or did she tremble? "Hn."_   
  
_"And I've seen enough of you to know you're not crazy."_   
  
_He glanced up to meet her eyes, but they were still downcast, as if she were ashamed of where she was, what he was doing, or his touch. "How do you know?"_   
  
_"My great uncle went mad." She shifted back another step, out of his reach again. "I know a madman's eyes, and I know your eyes."_

 _He stepped forward and was amused to see her retreat again. "T_ _hey are different. I can see all the things you are in them." She was out of room to run. Her back was almost up against the wall. His pretty little maid looked up from the floor and met his gaze. Her blue eyes were as clear as the sky on the beautiful day she had tried to invite indoors. It almost made him smile._   
  
_Instead, Heero realized the air in his study had somehow grown thin. He felt his heart pound as he tried to gain a full breath. "All the things I am?"_   
  
_She swallowed, and the tip of that small, pink tongue of hers came out to moisten her lips. "The qualities you possess." Her mouth, her lips kept moving, but--_

 _"Your kindness, your-"_   
  
_He sealed her mouth with his. She tasted sweet, like nectar. It took little effort to part her lips and_ _delve further inside. She seemed hesitant, at first, but soon responded to his assault. He broke the kiss and stepped forward, using his body to press her back against the wall._   
  
_"And how can you see them in the dark?"_

  
  
The door pushed open to his room, and she floated in. His pretty young maid was becoming bolder, it seemed.   
  
"You came." He couldn't help but smile.   
  
"I did." He could see her take a deep breath. Her hands trembled as she folded them together in front of her waist.   
  
He stepped around her and closed the tall, paneled door. "Why did you come?"   
  
"Because you asked." He drifted up behind her; his hands trailed down her arms to rest just beneath her ribcage. 

  
  
_He felt her push him away. "You cannot exist without the light." Her eyes blazed, now. How many times had they argued about this? How many times had she already lost?_

_How many times had he kissed her, teased her, tempted..._

_"You cannot exist without truth, without love. Why surround yourself in darkness?" She gestured around them at the darkened room. Shutters over the windows, dark fabric covering the walls. The only light was the flickering blaze from the hearth. "Why must you shut out the life that goes on all around you?"_   
  
_"I don't shut out life. I live life." He grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "I merely embrace the part of me that most men try to deny," he said and pressed his clothed arousal against her hip. He grinned when he heard her gasp._

 _"Every man, every woman has a dark side to their nature." He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes seemed dazed; firelight glimmered and danced in her pupils. "Even you who are so pure, have a darkness within you."_   
  
_"And how would you know if I'm pure?"_   
  
_"You have not been spoiled by riches, or tainted by a man's lust. That is what I mean by pure."_

  
  
He spoke in a low voice against her ear. "I didn't ask. I merely offered..." 

  
  
_He trapped her body against the wall, every solid inch of his frame pressed into her softer form. He leaned down and stole a kiss. It pleased him when she responded; her breathy moans encouraged him to taste more of her as his mouth worked down her neck to the flesh of her collarbone. He caught her arms with his hands, then seized her lips once_ _more._

  
  
A shiver ran down her spine, but she didn't move away. "Even now, you would rather have the darkness?"   
  
"I don't need the light to see." He attempted to fold her into his embrace. She stepped away.  
  
Her hand reached out and flipped a light switch on the wall. He had the blazing things installed as a symbol of wealth and privilege, not to actually be used... Electric brightness poured into the room, and he saw her, standing there, in that ruffled black and white maid uniform that seemed to be her only clothes. Electric light cast hard shadows across her face, but she was no less beautiful. He wished it was as kind to him.  
  
"Are you afraid of the dark, Relena?"   
  
Her chin jutted out and she gave him a look that seemed...defiant. "Light does not fear the dark." 

  
  
_"I want to show you your darkness." He could feel the curves of her body through that lacy uniform; her leg wrapped around his waist, his left hand gripping the soft flesh of her thigh. His right arm pinned her hands above her head. It took every ounce of_ _self-control_ _not to strip her naked and take her there, against the wall of his study._   
  
_"How do you propose to do that?" She said through lips reddened and swollen from his kiss. He released her, then fished the metal object out of his trouser pocket._  
  
_"It's the key to my room."_

  
  
"It should fear the dark." His voice was just above a whisper. He stepped to the wall and flipped the light switch, again. Returning the room to its candlelit form. "With enough strength, the darkness can consume it."   
  
"Darkness is merely the absence of light." She stood still, her posture straight. Her voice was calm; she held her head high.

"Where there is light, there is love, and there can be no darkness." He paced around her like a predator circling his prey. Her arguments still had that underlying…concern he found so interesting.   
  
Heero paced in front of her and leaned forward; he wanted her to look at him. "And do you claim to love me?" _Foolish girl._  
  
She closed her eyes, avoiding his gaze. "As God loves, so must I."   
  
He gripped her face in the palm of his hand and jerked her head up to make her look at him. "I don't want God's love."   
  
Her eyes flew open and she stared at him a moment. "You want mine?" Her eyebrows drew together into a peak in the center of her forehead.   
  
"You'd do better not to love." He hissed as he bit a kiss just beneath her ear. "It is a weakness. Exploited, the object of your affection can easily dominate you." He pulled away and watched the candlelight flicker across her face.  
  
"Love is a power, not a weakness." She shook her head lightly from side to side, then held his gaze. Unwavering. Determined. She took a breath. "It doesn't need to dominate. It wins merely by existing."   
  
He caught her lips and pulled the girl into his embrace. He would take her in sin, show her darkness and impregnate her in lust, then cast her aside once she was ruined. The thought sickened and pleased him at the same time. To corrupt this pure creature...   
  
"Heero..." She said his name, a name he wasn't even sure she knew. His hands undid the tied-on apron over her blouse, then smoothed down to touch the silky skin beneath her skirt. His kisses became harder, more insistent as he moved down to claim the flesh of her neck. He tore the skirt in his haste, and began moving her towards his bed. She didn't protest, and he found, he wanted to know why.   
  
"Why are you here?" His voice sounded like a growl, even to his own ears. With her skirt gone, his hands freely cupped her bottom, kneading the flesh there. His tight embrace made it easy to maneuver his leg between her thighs.   
  
"You know. The answer." Her voice came in short gasps. Her hands gripped his shoulders, and her head leaned back. He bit and sucked the flesh between her breasts. Heero righted her and tore off her blouse before he pushed her roughly down onto his bed.   
  
He joined the girl, pulling her soft, nude form against his much harder one. When he demanded her lips, he was surprised to feel small hands moving beneath the shirt on his chest. She broke the kiss and lifted the garment over his head, smiling, probably at his reaction. Her fingers trailed down to the top of his pants.   
  
He relaxed into her touch, bringing one hand up to thread through her hair. She wrestled with the buttons, and he couldn't help but chuckle. After a few seconds, she managed to release his burning organ from its prison. He wanted so badly to bury it deep inside her, but restrained himself while she removed the last of his clothes. As soon as she was done, he took over once again.   
  
Heero pressed her back to the mattress, climbing over her prone, silky form. At last, he felt the sinful pleasure of her breasts against his chest. This was lust, this was darkness. He settled between her thighs, but wasn't done touching, tasting, tainting her. His mouth had to know every inch of this girl.   
  
He held her down as he explored; his lips and tongue grazed over her flushed satin skin. Relena bucked against him when his mouth encircled the nipple of her right breast, but he held her tight. She gasped his name when his tongue laved the puckered flesh, his teeth teasing the tender surface. She writhed and whimpered, her body language pleading with him to take her.   
  
"Heero...." Her voice called to him. He loved hearing her beg for her downfall. He traced a moist line down from her breast to her hip, before delving lower. Her legs parted wide without urging. This pure maiden, untainted, untouched didn't have to be coached or coaxed. How she knew what she wanted was the dark side of her nature. She had to know that. He could stop now, he had already won. But his own lust craved her, and it had a raging appetite that would not be filled until he took her.   
  
He lapped the sensitive nub of flesh between Relena's legs, tasting the evidence of her desire. Her whole body shook and she screamed. He felt a sense of power flow through his veins at her responsiveness. She was easy to mold, and would make an excellent lover, if he had any intention of keeping her another night.   
  
Perhaps he should. He had no other prospects for the moment, and it seemed a waste to use her once, especially a time that was passing too quickly. His arousal throbbed and with her screams, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his self-control any longer. He slid up her body; his member sought out her entrance with a mind of its own. Heero grabbed her forearms once again to hold her down.   
  
He plunged his swollen erection inside her. Relena cried out, tears forming in her eyes from the pain of him tearing her virgin barrier. He thrust harder. Her back arched off the mattress. He pushed more deeply inside, enjoying the heated warmth, and took advantage of her position to suckle her breasts. She whimpered and moaned as he drove himself into her again and again. The flickering candlelight caught the tears in her eyes and played on her hair. He thought it strange how the light still clung to the girl, even when it knew he was inside her.   
  
He gave himself over to the pleasure of her body, the way she cried out his name, the delicious taste of her skin. He let go of her arms and they wrapped around his neck, caressing his back, and tangling in his hair. He tried to curb the mounting pressure of his need, but the attempt worked against him, multiplying it instead as he plunged deeper, harder.... He thrust again and felt his body quake. He gritted his teeth against the sensation, pulling, channeling everything into the darkened vortex - trying to hold on.   
  
She clamped down, her entire body shuddered; her fingernails bit into the flesh of his back. The vortex shattered, and he pitched over the edge. He convulsed, and lost control, releasing himself inside her as she moaned his name in a voice hoarse and strained with their exertion. He stilled and sank into her, mildly surprised when her arms came up to hold him.   
  
A few moments passed while he just listened to the rapid beating of her heart. Heero recovered his breathing, and raised himself on the heels of his hands. But the warm feeling of being in her arms remained.   
  
He lay himself beside the girl on the bed. "You may leave, now. Or stay if you wish."   
  
A soft look lit her eyes when she gazed up at him. "I'll stay," she said and moved her head to rest on his shoulder.   
  
"Hn." He would keep her for a while. It made no difference. People would begin to whisper about her, that her employer had taken her for his mistress. And if she was misfortunate enough to become pregnant, perhaps he'd tire of her sooner. And then he could just send her away.   
  
"Heero...." She murmured, and moved her hand to stroke his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist and drew her closer.   
  
"You never answered." Clouds broke outside the window and the full moon appeared in the darkened sky. One of the shutters had been left open, and moonlight poured in to touch her side of the bed. He frowned; she had done that on purpose.   
  
"Answered what?" She asked in a whisper. "Why I came to you this night?"   
  
He nodded, his fingers tracing lightly over the naked skin of her back. It was so soft...   
  
"You know the answer."   
  
He glanced up at the ceiling, feeling the intoxicating pull of sleep on his brain; the warmth of her body still heated his blood to a slow boil. "I won, you know."   
  
"Does it matter?"   
  
He smirked and felt his eyes close. "Hmmmm. You only ask because you lost."   
  
Relena snuggled closer, and he sighed. Her fingers smoothed his matted hair from his eyes, and he felt her lips brush his forehead in a soft kiss. He smiled and relaxed himself into the arms of sleep.   
  
"I love you." Her words grazed his cheek in a feathery sigh.   
  
His eyes snapped open and he had to squint against the glare to see her face. The full moon had risen high up in the night sky.   
  
And his room was awash in a bright silver light.   
  
  
  
_Darkness is merely the absence of light. Where there is light, there is love, and there can be no darkness._   
  
**************************************************************************************************   
Thanks for reading.   
  
Love,   
Rose 


End file.
